


Juharlovagok

by Szim



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Juharlovagok
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: úgy látszik kedvet kaptam ezt írni-





	1. Prológus

A bálványozandó Földanya háromszázhetvenkilencedik évében két ifjú lépett a Juharlovagok Testvériségének kötelékébe.

Róluk fog szólni eme rege.

Matthew és Gilbert magonc-koruktól kezdve együtt cseperedtek fel, osztozva örömben-bánatban, és természetesen csínytevésben is. Álmaikat is azonmód közösen szőtték  – a két csemete hamar eldöntötte, hogy ők márpedig lovagok lesznek és nem is akármilyenek… hanem Juharlovagok.

Tudni ildomos, hogy abban az érában ez a Testvériség volt a legmegbecsültebb, egyben a legtitokzatosabb is   – szinte legendaszámba mentek.

De ez nem tántorította el két főhősünk ifjúi szívét, sőt, ha lehet, még inkább szította benne a tüzet.

Így játékaik gyakran egyben egyfajta képesség-fejlesztő szándékkal is bírtak. Keményen dolgoztak, a napok, hetek, majd hónapok pedig gyorsan teltek.

A két nyüzüge fiú hamar erős, kitartó és délceg fiatalemberré vált.

Egy nap el is határozták, hogy nekik nincsen maradásuk szülőföldjükön immár, s útnak indultak, még fiatalemberként.

Viszont, a Juharlovagokhoz immár férfiként érkeztek meg…

Az út, a vadon, míg elértek a céljukig, hosszú és veszélyes volt. Sok mindennel megismerkedtek vándorlásuk alatt  – így a kardforgatás és a harcművészet alapjaival is. Kardjuk is lett  – gyönyörű és kiváló kovácsmunka mindkettő, melyre szert úgy tettek, hogy segítettek a kovácsnak leereszkedni a hegyen tátongó szakadék mélyébe, ahol az ott lakozó Földanya-ivadék szemmeleket kérték, hogy rendkívül ritka érceket adjanak nekik. Látni lehet ebből is  – bátorságnak nem voltak híján. 

És immár tapasztalatoknak sem, ahogy venolutak a Juharlovagok főhadiszállására, kiképzést majd felvételt kérve.

Nem volt egyszerű, de kitartásuk kifizetődött. Pár év kiképzést követően, ahogy párjuk nem akadt, hivatalosan is Juharlovagok lettek.

És a kalandjaik még csak most kezdődnek igazán...


	2. Csendes föld

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> úgy látszik kedvet kaptam ezt írni-

 

Gilbert egy szép tavaszi napon, a reá rótt feladatnak eleget téve, vágtatott ki deresszürke kancáján a Paradicsomválasztótól nem messze levő határba. Mikor megérkezett, egy lélek nem sok, annyi sem volt sehol a környéken. Leszállt lováról, megpaskolta a nyakát Gillónak, majd elindult a magas fűben (hogy a föld épp ugaroskodott-e vagy csak Földanya így rendelkezett, azt nem tudta), hogy nyomokat keressen. 

Még az általában ilyen területen élő állatok nyomára sem bukkant, ez pedig határozottan bűzlött a férfi számára, jobban, mintha talált volna valami rothadót.

Teljes szeparáció, méghozzá ilyen közel a Paradicsomválasztóhoz?

Képtelenségnek tűnt, hogy ennek természetes oka legyen…

Gilbert így tágabbra nyitott szemmel, noha a valóságban ez összeszűkítettséget jelentett, mérte fel a környéket.

Mikor úgy érezte, mindent megtudott, vagy legalábbis ezt megpróbálta, elindult vissza a Juharlovagok főhadiszállására, hogy jelentse az esetet, illetve megvitassa Matthewval. 

Igen, ez volt az elsődleges célja. Hiszen mindent megosztottak egymással, ez a tény, hogy nincs titkuk egymás előtt, olyan magától értetődő volt, és természetes, mint a légzés.

Két napi feszített tempójú lovaglás meg is hozta a várt eredményt: jelentősen hamarabb ért vissza.

Miután kikötötte szeretett Gillovát, és az istállófiú gondjaira bízta, sietett is a Tizennyolcszögű Terembe, hogy a rangidős lovagokból álló Tanácsnak jelentést tehessen. Azonnal bebocsátást nyert, s el is regélte mit látott, tapasztalt, és hogy ebből mire következtetett. Ez után némi tanácskozást ejtettek meg, majd elbocsátották Gilbertet, egyenlőre elnapolva a megvitandó kérdést. 

Így szerencsére volt lehetősége a férfinek megvitatni az esetet Matthewval, ahogy azt eredetileg is tervezte. Mindketten gyorsan megvacsoráltak, majd a kertbe mentek, ahol kedvenc helyükön, a leggöcsörtösebb juharfa alatt leültek, és kezdetét is vette a beszélgetésük.

Gilbert csak beszélt és beszélt, eközben pedig a késődélután hamar estébe torkollt, s nemsokára már a csillagok világították meg számukra a kis kertet. Matthew emésztgette a hallottakat, gondolkozott mindazon, amit barátja előtte mondott.

Aztán lassan bólintott.

– Azt hiszem, igazad van, Jóuram. – Használta direkt a hivatalos formulát, jelezve, hogy ez nem tréfadolog, hanäm komolyan veszi, mint Juharlovag.

Bólintottak egymásnak, majd egy emberként emelkedtek fel, hogy a könyvtárba menjenek, s kutassanak ezután a rejtélyes helyzet után, megtörtént-e korábban? 

A por és bőr ódon szagának keveréke elnyelte őket, s sokáig nem is eresztette…

 

***

 

Három nappal később, teljesen porosan, éhesen és fáradtan keveredtek ki a könyvtárból, és úgy, hogy még csak sikerrel sem jártak. Semelyik krónikában nem esik említés ilyen esetről…

De ez, nem, hogy nem törte lelkesedésük, ha lehet, még inkább feltüzelte őket. Egy rejtély egy kalandot jelent!

Elhivatottan szőttek terveket, amint némi munícióhoz jutottak, majd pihentek.

Egy héttel Gilbert jelentését követően az esetről, a Tanács újra összegyűlt, hogy döntsön az ügyben.

Ser Ellengrad szakította meg a hangzavart, mellyé a társalgás fulladt. Koppantott egyet kardjával, majd bejelentette a beálló néma csendben a döntését, mely szerint a Tanács két legifjabb tagja kapja meg a kitüntetést, hogy eljárhat az ügyben, hogy bizonyíthassák rátermettségük, s így a Tanácsból senkinek - itt Cladensere nézett - ne legyen oka méltatlannak nevezni őket a címükre. Majd kérte, hogy ha bárkinek ellenvetése lenne, azt kézfeltartással jelezze.

Egyedül a vén Wängrád nyújtotta fel májfoltos jobbját, így Gilbert és Matthew a többség döntése által magáénak tudhatta a küldetést.

Ezzel a Tanács fel is oszlott aznapra, a két férfi pedig elkezdett készülődni. Wängrád lépett oda hozzájuk a kihalt folyosón, és aggodalmának kinyílvánításaként jó szerencsét kívánt nekik, s felajánlotta saját kardját, melyet visszautasítottak Gilberték. Az öreg lovag csendesen ballagott el.

– Szerinted igaza van? Kevesek vagyunk ehhez? – Kérdezte Matthew a barátját.

– Nem tudhatjuk mi vár ránk, ez igaz, de senki és semmi sem győzhet le minket! – Mondta magabiztosan. – De aranyból van a szíve az öregnek, ez kétségtelen, nem is értem, hogy élte túl ilyen sokáig lovagként… Ámbár, jó tudni, hogy te is hosszú életre számíthatsz…

– Ezt meg hogy érted? – Nézett Gilberte értetlenül a szőkehajú férfi. Az albínó erre csak elmosolyodott.

– Drága testvérem, ismerlek, jobban, mint bármit, így pontosan tudom, hogy a te szíved is aranyból van… Ha én nem lennék, bizonyára orvos lettél volna, hogy mindenkin segíthess. Ami némileg veszélytelenebb hivatás, mint a lovaglét, mert ezzel is segítünk ugye a rászorulókon. Ezzel csak arra akartam kilyukadni – mondta, látva a másik férfit szkeptikusan felvont szemöldökeit –, hogy ha Wängrád eddig túlélte ekkora szívvel, anélkül, hogy valaki olyan lett volna mellette, mint én, aki itt vagyok neked… Nos, már nem aggódom s nem félem a halált. Na, nem mintha eddig féltem volna – nézett félre, erőltetetten nevetve. De Matthew értette a ki nem mondott szavakat:  _ Téged féltelek. _  S ez megmelengette a szívét.

– Én is szeretlek – ölelte meg az albínót a szőke.

 

***

 

Majd mindketten folytatták a készülődést, ahol abbahagyták.

Másnap kora hajnalban lovagoltak ki, hogy útnak induljanak. S ezzel, még nem is tudták mekkora kalandba keveredtek… Az első igazi nagy kalandjukba lovagként.


	3. Jeges föld

 

Három napi lovaglást követően érkeztek meg a szóban forgó területre, ahol továbbra sem volt semmi változás, azt leszámítva, hogy mindent ellepett a hó. Matthew csodálkozva csusszant le a lováról, hogy jobban szemügyre vehesse a fehérséget. Érintésre hideg volt, nedves, ujjai mégis kipirosodtak tőle. Nem tudta mire vélni a jelenséget - sosem látott még ilyet ezelőtt.

– Hó – segítette ki az albínó, aki maga is elvarázsolva figyelte a havat. – De rég láttam ilyet. 

– Te láttál ilyet? Én azt hittem, hogy ez csak mese. – Válaszolt a szőke, barátját nézve kicsit elhűlten. – Fázom.

– Nem csoda, ez csak hidegben esik. – Nevetett Gilbert. – De korábbi kérdésedre válaszolva, igen, emlékszem a hóra, még gyermekkoromból, mielőtt megismerkedtünk. Egyszer meglátogattuk nagyapámat, nála volt ilyen.

Ezen kijelentés után még percekig csak nézték a havat, majd ahogy a hideg már a csontjaikig hatolt, újra felpattantak lovaikra, hogy menedéket keressenek, vagy legalább egy helyet, ahol tüzet rakhatnak.

Fél óra múltán egy barlang akadt a szemük elé, így arra vették útjuk, majd behatoltak az egyre sötétülő természeti képződménybe… de vajon tényleg a természet alkotta?

 

*

 

Ahol már nem láttak havat, leszálltak lovaikról és tüzet raktak. A meleg hamar átjárta elfagyott végtagjaikat, s enyhülést hozott vacogásukra. Még a lovak is - akik alap esetben félték a tüzet - most boldogan kucorodtak közelebb a forró fényességhez.

Megvacsoráztak, majd nyugovóra tértek.

 

*

 

Másnap reggel csontig hatolóan hideg, hangosan süvítő szélre ébredtek. A tűz már rég kialudt, és lovaikat sem találták sehol. 

Tekintetük találkozott, s egy bólintással jelezték egymásnak az egyetértésüket, majd egyszerre emelkedtek fel, s indultak el kifelé a jól megszokott formációjukban: elöl Gilbert, mögötte Matthew. 

Hamar kiértek, noha ez nekik így is évezredes hosszúságú útnak tűnt; majd pillantásuk egy olyan lényre esett, ami a régi regékben is ritkán fordul elő - egy Jégsárkányra.

Ez megmagyarázza a fauna teljes hiányát, majd a hirtelen havat, hideget, szelet… Tehát a kérdés itt az, hogyan került ide? És legfőképp miért? Mi lehet a célja..?

A sárkány elordította magát. 

**Author's Note:**

> Igazából nem tudom, de szeretném ezt valami hosszabb dologban megírni, mert remek ötlet... Hogy mikor vagy hogyan? Jó kérdés...


End file.
